Into the Mind
by hoc-et-quod
Summary: Sigyn must delve into Loki's mind to save him from an attack.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Into the Mind

**Summary: **Sigyn must delve into Loki's mind to save him from an attack.

**Characters: **Loki, Sigyn, Thor, Frigga

**SPOILER WARNING:**This story has direct reference to current comic events including _Fear Itself 7.3 _and _Journey Into Mystery_ 631.

* * *

><p>"Focus," Sigyn said softly.<p>

Loki focused on the spell he was casting. At least, he tried to.

"Focus," Sigyn repeated, her voice barely above a whisper.

"It's hard to focus when you're blowing in my ear like that," Loki whispered back.

"That's the point of this exercise," she said. "Being able to focus on your spell despite any distractions."

Loki suppressed a groan. "Can I work up to _this_ type of distraction?"

Sigyn chuckled. "Just be happy I'm not expecting you to cast a spell when I'm doing this." She began sucking on his earlobe, sending a pleasant shiver through his entire body.

He was still getting used to the very physical nature of Sigyn's affection. Before Sigyn it was just occasional hugs or pats on the head from Thor. Sigyn added hand-holding to that and didn't shy away from sitting or standing close to him, but it was all still rather chaste. Now that they were courting she had taken it up several notches. Tight hugs, cuddles, tender caresses and kisses – a lot of kisses. The sensations were all so new to him.

Loki's knees were feeling rather weak as she continued. "Sigyn," he managed to hiss out.

"Sorry, sorry!" Sigyn said with a light laugh as she stepped away. "You're right, back to work. We can have fun later."

The lesson was much easier once Sigyn started using less "distracting" ways to try to distract Loki. When it was concluded, they canoodled on the couch for a while.

It was all rather improper, Loki thought, for a courting couple to be unchaperoned. At least it was according to several of Sigyn's maids, particularly Asta. Though, Loki honestly didn't know if it was considered improper in general (he never paid much heed to such things) or if they thought it was improper for _him_. When he asked Thor about it, his brother had advised him to follow Sigyn's lead. Sigyn obviously wasn't bothered by it so he decided he wouldn't be, either. After all, it wasn't as if she had any relatives to object.

_Because I killed them all. _Loki involuntarily jerked back from Sigyn at that thought.

Sigyn looked up at him, concern on her face. "What's wrong?"

"No-nothing," Loki lied, forcing a smile. But the look on Sigyn's face told him she didn't believe him.

"You're lying," she stated.

Loki sighed. "Just don't worry about it."

"You're doing it again," Sigyn continued. Loki wasn't sure if he was imagining the angry edge to her voice.

"Doing what?"

"Feeling guilty about something that happened before," Sigyn replied. "Don't bother denying it. You can't hide anything from me."

Loki suddenly felt a surge of annoyance and pulled back even more. "I've hidden plenty from you," he muttered.

"Have you, now?" Sigyn challenged, rising to her feet.

"Oh, don't pretend _you_ haven't hidden things from me," Loki returned, also rising.

"Everybody has secrets," Sigyn said.

"Then I guess I'm the only one not allowed to have them!" Loki realized he should just shut up. But was angry now and even though it disturbed him that he could be angry at Sigyn, it wasn't enough to stop him. "Can't have Loki keeping secrets. He might be up to no good."

"I never said-!" Sigyn protested.

"You didn't have to," Loki interrupted. "You're just like everybody else!"

Sigyn slapped him. "How dare you!"

Loki was able to admit that he deserved that and that he probably should apologize. But the stubborn part of him just wouldn't let him get the words out. After all, _she _had started it. So, since he currently couldn't apologize and he didn't want to say anything that would make Sigyn even angrier, he did the only other thing he could think of.

He disappeared.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Thor walked into the tavern and quickly scanned the area. It was still early so there weren't very many people. He quickly spotted Loki sitting at a corner tables staring into a tankard. Instead of going directly over to his brother, he walked over to the bar.

"Ulfr," he greeted owner with a nod. Ulfr was an old friend. Thor used to spend a lot of time in this tavern when he was young and he still enjoyed the occasional visit. It was Ulfr who had sent the message that brought Thor here today.

"Lord Thor," Ulfr replied with a quick bow.

Thor accepted the pint Ulfr poured for him and motioned over to Loki. "How long has he been here?"

"A couple of hours," Ulfr replied. "Working on the same pint."

"Has there been any trouble?"

Ulfr shook his head. "No. I'm not really worried about your brother and I'm not just saying that to appease you. But I'm about to get busy here and I'm worried that somebody might get drunk enough to try to harass him."

Thor nodded. "Thank you for sending for me, old friend." Thor went over to Loki's table and sat down without saying a word.

"Hello, Brother," Loki said, not looking up from the tankard.

"What happened?" Thor asked.

Loki let out a long sigh. "Sigyn and I had a fight."

"Ah." Thor replied. It was all starting to make sense now. "And you decided to drown your sorrows in ale."

"Isn't that what men do when they have women problems?"

It Loki wasn't looking so morose, Thor would have burst out laughing. But he didn't think Loki would appreciate it in his current mood. "Some men," he said. "Many men, in fact. Though, I thought you favored wine."

"You can't get properly intoxicated with wine," Loki replied.

Thor took a look in Loki's tankard. "You can't get properly intoxicated with just a half-pint of ale."

Loki was silent for a few seconds. "I don't much like the taste," he admitted.

Thor took a long drink of his own ale to keep from laughing.

Loki let out another long sigh and lowered his head to the table. "I should have know it was too good to last. I _did_ know, I was just hoping I was wrong."

"What? You're giving up?"

Loki raised his head. "Sigyn hates me now."

Thor frowned. "I'm sure she doesn't. Do you hate her?"

"Of course, not!" Loki exclaimed, sitting straight up in his chair.

"Then why are you so sure she now hates you?"

Loki lowered he head to the table again. "She has more than enough reasons to and I said some pretty harsh things to her." He shook his head. "I was just so angry. "

Thor took another drink before speaking again. "Loki, my dear brother, I'm not going to ask what you were arguing about because, in the long run, it's probably not important. However, I speak from experience when I say that just because you argue with your lady it doesn't mean you love each other any less. I've argued with Sif many times."

Loki nodded. "This is true."

"And yet we are still together after all this time. But you and Sigyn won't last that long if you give up after every fight and there will be many fights to come. But as long as you continue to love and respect each other and don't do anything to intentionally hurt the other, you can work through it."

"So what do you suggests?" Loki asked.

"Apologizing always helps," Thor replied. "Though, I'd give her some time to calm down."

Loki chuckled a bit. "I figured that much out. Should I get her a gift?"

"The gift won't work if the words aren't sincere and Sigyn will be able to tell."

"Oh, the words will be sincere, I can assure you of that."

Thor smiled and placed a hand on Loki's shoulder. "In that case, a gift never hurts."

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

The next morning found Loki knocking on the door of Sigyn's home with a basket of her favorite flowers. Asta answered. She was an older woman who had been with the family for as long as Sigyn could remember. She didn't like him. When she saw it was him at the door, Asta made an odd face as if she had smelled a foul order.

_This is not going to go well_, Loki thought grimly.

"Good Asta," he said politely. "I-"

"Lady Sigyn is not here," Asta interrupted. "And if she were, she would not like to see you. Begone!"

Loki tried not to sigh. "Thank you, Asta. Please, inform Lady Sigyn that _Prince_ Loki called on her." He figured it wouldn't hurt to remind Asta exactly who she was speaking to.

"I will tell her," Asta replied, completely unfazed. "Though I doubt she'll respond. Lord Theoric is calling on her later."

Loki felt his eyebrow twitch. He was sure she was lying but it still annoyed him.

"Also, she no longer likes those types of flowers." With that she shut the door on him.

"Good day to you, too," Loki muttered at the closed door.

He hadn't gotten two steps away when he felt a familiar quiver of magic. He pulled a small runestone of out his tunic. It was glowing and vibrating slightly.

He was being summoned.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Loki walked swiftly down the long, dimly-lit hallway. It had been a while since he was last summed to this area of the palace. He was amongst the few people who knew of this place. It was only accessible through an entrance that was only visible to those who were allowed. Even though Loki knew exactly where it was, he couldn't see it most of the time and when he could see it, he knew to step through immediately.

He stopped before the large doors at the end of the hall and waited. It took only a few moments before they opened and he stepped into the hidden throne room of the All-Mother.

Frigga the Queen, Idunn the Maiden and Gaea the Mother. They sat before him on their thrones regal, elegant and powerful. They returned to Asgard shortly after the fight with The Serpent and took charge after Odin abdicated. While they ruled well, they still chose to step aside when Odin finally returned.

Loki suspected they still held most of the power in Asgard (or at the very least more than was commonly believed) but it was not a theory he dared to voice. For one thing, nobody would take him seriously. But even is somebody did, if The All-Mother chose to rule from the shadows he would respect that.

Loki had served them, then and he still served them, now. Many of the dark things he had done for Asgard had been at their behest. Yet, he served willingly and, if pressed, he would have to admit he'd chose to serve The All-Mother over The All-Father.

Loki walked up to the thrones and stopped at a respectful distance and dropped to one knee.

"Rise, Child," Frigga said. "And come forward."

Loki obeyed. "It's been a while since I've stood before you, All-Mother."

"It has been peaceful as of late," Frigga replied.

Idunn laughed lightly. "Also, we've heard you've been rather occupied." Gaea also laughed and even Frigga's regal smile took on an amused edge. Loki felt his face warm slightly and hoped wasn't blushing too noticeably.

"How is Lady Sigyn?" Gaea asked.

"She's well," Loki replied.

"I do hope we weren't interrupting any plans," Idunn said.

"No," Loki said. There had been plans, but he figured they were all canceled until he and Sigyn reconciled. _If_ they reconciled. He still wasn't sure about it, even after Thor's reassurances.

"How odd," Idunn replied. "You just started courting. I would have figured you'd have many plans."

Loki resisted sighing. "We had a fight," he said quickly. The looks on the ladies' faces told him they already knew. "So to answer your question, Lady Idunn, yes, I did have plans to apologize to Lady Sigyn."

Idunn and Gaea both gave him a sympathetic look. Loki couldn't tell what Frigga was thinking.

"However," Loki continued. "I doubt The All-Mother has summoned me here to discuss my failing love life."

"To business, then," Frigga said. "We have heard tales of a plot against our people." She held out her hand an a rune appeared in her palm. It floated out of her hand to Loki. "This has the information you need. This is a reconnaissance mission. Do not attempt to engage him. We merely wish to assess the threat. "

"Yes, my ladies," Loki said, bowing deeply.

"You may go."

Loki spun on his heels and walked swiftly to the door. He was surprised when it didn't open to him.

"One more thing, Loki," Frigga said.

"Yes, Lady Frigga?"

She smiled at him. Not the regal smile she usually wore, but a motherly smile; one that he rarely saw but cherished. "I do hope you and Lady Sigyn are able to reconcile."

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

It was late before Sigyn finally made it home. The business she had been called away for did not take long. But then something else came up and then something after that.

"Welcome back, milady," Asta said. She already had a goblet of her favorite wine prepared for her. "Would you care for dinner or a warm bath first."

"Thank you," Sigyn said, accepting the goblet. "Dinner first then a bath."

"Right away, milady," Asta replied. She left quickly and returned with a tray of food.

"Did I get any visitors while I was away?" Sigyn asked as Asta set the tray before her.

"No, milady," Asta replied.

"Oh," Sigyn replied, feeling a bit disappointed. She was hoping that Loki would have stopped by.

She had regretted her words the moment Loki teleported away after their fight. It frustrated her when Loki blamed himself for his past-life's deeds, but she knew she shouldn't have become cross with him. She also shouldn't have slapped him, but his words had cut deep. Sigyn didn't think he really meant it, but it still hurt.

"I shall visit him tomorrow and talk to him," she said to herself as she settled into bed. "Hopefully we can reconcile."

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Sigyn was awakend by a scream coming from somewhere in her house. She leapt to her feet and ran to the door, mentally preparing several spells in case she had to defend her household. She heard alarmed voices coming from the reception room.

"What is it?" she demanded as she entered. There were several servants looking down at Asta, who was kneeling on the floor. The couch hid the older woman from her partially. "Asta," Sigyn said, moving over to her. "Are you we-." Asta rose as she approached and Sigyn froze in her track when she saw why she had been on the floor.

Loki laid on the floor, his open green eyes staring blanking at the ceiling.

"No," Sigyn gasped out.

"Milady," Asta began.

"NO!" she cried out as rushed to Loki's side and took his limp body in her arms. This couldn't be happening. This was a horrible nightmare from which she would soon wake. "No, my love."

"Milady," Asta repeated. "He still lives."

Sigyn looked up at Asta briefly and then back down at Loki. She pressed a hand to his chest. She could feel the rise and fall as he breathed and the steady beat of his heart.

"What happened?"

"I do not know," Asta replied. "Inga found him. It was she who screamed."

"I came in and he was lying on the ground," Inga clarified.

"Send for Lord Thor, immediately," Sigyn ordered.

"That will not be necessary."

All eyes turned to face the source of the new voice. All immediately fell to their knees.

"My Queen," Sigyn said reverently.

Frigga glided over to and knelt down beside her. She placed a hand on Loki's brow. Sigyn could feel the air vibrating with Frigga's magic.

"It is as I feared," Frigga spoke after a few moments.

"Can you help him?" Sigyn asked.

Frigga looked up at her. Sigyn forced herself not to look away from the queen's powerful gaze. "No, but you can."

"How?"

Frigga took Loki into her arms and easily picked him up. "Come, Lady Sigyn."

Sigyn obediently followed Frigga to her room and stood nervously by the door as Frigga laid Loki on the bed.

"He was attacked," Frigga said. "And instinctively retreated into his mind. But he went too far and I fear that he may not be able to find his way back."

"What can I do?" Sigyn asked.

"I can send you into his mind to search for him."

"I will do it," Sigyn said immediately. It was really no question for her.

"It will be dangerous," Frigga cautioned. "I can tether you, but if you stray to far or remain too long, the tether may not hold and you, too, will be lost."

"I care not what the risks are," Sigyn replied. "He risked everything to save me. How could I not do the same."

"Then another warning. You will be going into Loki's mind. You will see his memories, thoughts and secrets. You may see something that could change the way you feel about him."

At this Sigyn faltered. Loki said that he had hidden plenty from her. What type of things? Evil things? Things that would turn her love to hate? But what other option did she have? Loki would die without her help.

"Lady Sigyn?"

Sigyn made her decision. She could never hate her Loki. If she ended up hating his man, it would be because he wasn't who he claimed to be. "I understand and I accept."

Frigga nodded. "Very well, brave Sigyn. Lay down next to him."

Sigyn climbed up onto the bed next to Loki.

"Now close your eyes and try to relax. Also, remember: do not linger."

Sigyn complied. She waited and for was seemed like a long while, nothing happened. Suddenly she felt a surge of magic shoot through her body and then darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Sigyn found herself in a darkened...someplace. The only light came from a glowing, green path at her feet. She looked behind and saw nothing but black. She look forward, seeing even more black. The path went on forever, it seemed, until it disappeared completely from her sight.

"Forward, then," she said.

Taking a deep breath and steeling her nerves she began walking briskly along the path. She didn't know how long she had walked when she saw something ahead in the path. She slowed and approached cautiously until she was close enough to see that it was a person – a small child. She broke into a run. The child was sitting on the path, arms curled around raised knees and his head down. He was completely bald and she saw strange markings like curved horns on his head. He was so pale.

"Loki?"

The child's head snapped up at her voice and, without saying a word, leapt to his feet and bolted down the path.

"Wait!" she called after him as she rushed after him. She was so focused on the child before her that she didn't realize the scenery around her was changing until she heard the crunch of snow beneath her feet.

She was in a large snow-covered field. She saw some smoke coming from over a rise. She wondered if it was from a nearby village. Scanning the area, she spotted the child crouching in the snow. She quickly made her way to him.

"Loki?"

The boy did not look up.

"Child?"

Still no reaction. She waved her hand in front of the boy's face but he gave not indication that he noticed.

"He can't see or hear me," she mused.

Then, another approached. A person clad in green and gold. A person she knew all too well. Loki as he once was. He didn't see her, either, or was just ignoring her.

"Hello, Loki," he spoke.

The child looked up. "How do you know my name," he asked.

"I know it as well as I know my own name."

The scene suddenly shifted and Sigyn found herself in a large house. The child, Loki, and a large frost giant sat at a large table eating. Loki said something she could not make out and watched in horror as the larger giant backhanded him across the room.

"I fear no one!" the giant roared.

Another shift and she was again outside, looking out over a battle with the two Loki.

"You must be brave when you reveal yourself," the older Loki was saying. "Show no fear, it will impress Odin. They will take your words as the utterings of a grieving child."

Sigyn watched as the large giant from before, Laufey, she realized, was struck down by Odin and the young Loki ran into the field and cried over the body. He picked up his father's fallen sword and tried to attack Odin. A warrior quickly disarmed him and would have run him through had Odin not intervened.

"It was a trick," Sigyn said as she watched Odin and his warriors walk into the distance, young Loki in tow. "He somehow orchestrated his own adoption by Lord Odin. How? Why?"

The scene faded from view and she found herself once again in darkness. She began walking along the path again, musing about what she had just seen. It seemed that Loki was not above manipulating anybody, even his younger self. Loki had set himself on this path – one that culminated in the destruction of Asgard.

"But this Loki and my Loki share a common origin. What changed?"

Sigyn was now in a room in Asgard. She found Loki huddled in a corner dressed in Asgardian garb. His skin had a healthier hue, though he was still pale. His head was now covered with short, black hair and Sigyn found herself wondering if he still had those strange markings on his scalp.

The door opened and Thor bounded in all smiles and golden hair.

"Loki!" he called out. "Let's play!"

"Go away!" Loki growled back.

"Don't be that way," Thor said, completely unperturbed by the hateful gaze the other boy was giving him. "We're brothers, now. That means we play together."

"I'm not your brother!" Loki spat out.

"Sure you are," Thor replied. "Father said so."

Loki replied by turning his back to him. Thor just went over and sat beside Loki, positioning himself so their backs touched. "I always wanted a brother," Thor said. "Somebody I could go hunting with and practice swords with. Sure, there are other children. But playing with other children just isn't like playing with your own brother."

While Thor was talking, the scowl had dropped from Loki's face. It was replaced with a mixture of confusion, caution and something else. Longing?

Thor turned around with a bright smile. "So what say you, Brother? Shall we play?"

"I..." Loki began. He shook his small head and let out a sigh. "I suppose you plan on staying here until I relent."

Thor nodded.

Another sigh. "Very well."

Thor let out a whoop and leapt to his feet. "Come on!" he said, pulling Loki up. "It'll be fun."

Sigyn saw the beginning of a smile on Loki's face as Thor pulled him along.

The scene shifted to the boys laughing and playing outside. Thor was chasing Loki. The smaller boy was quicker than Thor, and every time Thor reached for him, Loki would dart out of the way. But Loki was paying more attention to Thor than his own surroundings. His foot landed on a rock and his ankle twisted painfully. Loki immediately dropped to the ground and Thor was immediately at his side.

"Loki! Are you alright?" Thor asked, his voice sounding a little panicked.

"I'm okay," Loki replied, wincing a bit. "Well, my ankle hurts."

Thor nodded and crouched down in front of Loki, motioning for him to climb onto his back. "Come on. I'll take you to Mother."

"But, I'm too heavy," Loki protested.

"That's okay, I'm strong for my age!" Thor said proudly.

Loki hesitated a bit and then, slowly, wrapped his arms around Thor's neck. Thor hooked his hands to support Loki's weight and then rose to his feet.

"See," Thor said. "No problem."

"Thank you," Loki muttered.

"You don't have to thank me," Thor replied. "You're my little brother. I'm supposed to take care of you!"

The two boys walked off into the distance and the scene faded to black.

It warmed Sigyn's heart. No wonder Loki loved Thor so much. Thor had taken a angry, lonely boy and made him feel wanted. But the other Loki also loved Thor at one point.

"Again," Sigyn mused aloud. "What changed?"

"Hello!"

Sigyn was so deep in her own thoughts she didn't notice the boy standing before her on the path until he spoke. It was Loki, still a child but older. He was smiling brightly at her.

"Hello," Sigyn said.

"My name is Serrure," he said. "What's yours?"

Serrure. It was the name Loki used when he was on Midgard before Thor found him again.

"My name is Sigyn," she replied.

"A pretty name for a pretty lady," Little Serrure said.

Sigyn laughed. "What a silver-tongued fellow you are."

Serrure's smile turn a little smug. "Would you like to play a game?"

"What sort of game?"

"A game of chance. You could make a few extra dollars!"

"Well, I suppose."

"Great!" Serrure said, bouncing a bit on the balls of his feet. "This way!"

He ran into a Midgardian street filled with people. Sigyn lost sight of him for a while, but found him at a small table talking to some people, mostly women.

"Keep your eye on the big, blond fellow," he was telling them. He meant the cards on the table, but Sigyn spotted another big, blond fellow.

"Thor," she whispered. She knew where, or when, she was. This was when Thor found Loki and brought him home.

Sigyn watched as Thor confronted Loki and the young boy darted away. She then found herself in a tunnel where Thor had cornered Loki. Thor was holding out Mjolnir.

"I'm afraid," Loki was saying. "What if my dreams are memories. What if I'm everything I fear?"

"You are my brother," Thor assured him. "You have nothing to fear."

Loki reached out to Mjolnir and there was a flash of light and Sigyn found herself once again in darkness. Then a there was another green light and Sigyn was standing next to young Loki, now in Asgardian attire, who was speaking to a vision of his former self.

"I should tell somebody," young Loki was saying. "If I wanted to be killed. They would think this a trick and they would be correct."

"What do you wish?" the elder Loki asked.

"What I wish is to be Loki." The younger Loki made a wide sweep with his arms and the spirit of the elder Loki disappeared into a magpie.

Sigyn gasped. "Ikol?"

"You are done. You are gone." Loki declared. "You are Ikol, my opposite and my pet and you will give me only what I ask."

"Yes, master," said the bird.

The scene faded into darkness and Sigyn stood frozen on the green path. Ikol, Loki's pet who accompanied him almost everywhere, who she allowed to perch on her shoulder and finger, whose feathers she had playfully ruffled. Ikol was _him_. The hated man who had used and abused her. The hated man who had ruined her previous life and who had continued to to haunt her in this life. The hated man who had repaid her love and fidelity with contempt and lies.

Loki had kept him close at hand and had never said a word.

_If I wanted to be killed._

Young Loki had feared for his life and rightly so. They would have killed him if they knew about Ikol, even though he had been but a child. Yet, he had rejected the old Loki. He wanted to be a new person and he was. Wasn't he?

_You must not linger._

Sigyn heard Frigga's voice as if the queen has said it directly into her ear. Frigga was right. She had lingered too long already. She needed to find Loki and get him out. She would just have to sort out her feeling later.

She took off in a run down the green path, focused on getting to the end where she would, hopefully, find her Loki,

_If he is truly my Loki. _She pushed that thought aside and picked up her pace.

As she ran she saw other glimpses of Loki's memories. His part in the fight against The Serpent. The death of Thor and the rise of Tanarus, Loki's plot to expose the false thunder god and the unmasked joy on the boy's face when Thor returned. Sigyn saw Loki, now a teenager, fall under the spell of the beautiful Amora and the lengths he later went to in order to undo the plot he had unwittingly assisted in executing.

She saw him many times standing before the All-Mother as they gave him missions that were supposed to be secret from all but were now laid out before her.

Then Sigyn saw when she had approached him that night and demanded marriage. She felt her face flush with embarrassment. What had she been thinking? At least she had made a strong first impression.

She saw the horrified look on Loki's face when Thor told him of their past and his confrontation with Ikol.

Sigyn pushed on past Loki's memories of his time with her. She was almost at the end. But then she saw a memory that made her freeze. Loki was watching her on the practice grounds as she sparred with Armundr. It was the day she had died.

She didn't remember anything from that day and now she was seeing it from Loki's perspective. The fall of Armundr's sword, the anguish in Loki's voice as he called out her name. She watched in horror as Loki marched into Hel and fought against impossible odds to save her and then offered himself in exchange when he could fight no longer.

Sigyn had seen the injuries Loki had suffered but witnessing him receiving them for her was almost unbearable. Loki, her Loki, had endured so much for her sake. She suddenly felt ashamed for her earlier doubt.

Moving forward, she saw his last mission. Loki, under a cloak of invisibility, slipped into the lair of his target. But the target saw through his spell. They fought and it was obvious to Sigyn that Loki was outmatched. Loki began aiming his attacks at the objects in the room, destroying the man's work. This enraged Loki's opponent and he unleashed a brutal attack. Loki realize it was coming and managed to cast a teleportation spell, but not fast enough to completely avoid the attack. She saw a brief glimpse of her own reception room and then she was once again in darkness.

She was at the end. The road went no further.

"So now you know everything."

Sigyn spun around at the familiar voice. Loki was standing just a few feet away, his face an unreadable mask.

"You said I couldn't hide anything from you. I suppose you were correct," he continued. "You now know me better than anybody. You know all of my secrets and my lies. What say you, Lady Sigyn?"

Loki was so cold and formal and Sigyn realized what he was doing. He was removing himself emotionally, preparing for her rejection.

He didn't move a muscle when she approached him and even when she gently cupped his face.

"I found you, my love," she said softly.

The mask crumbled away and Loki looked down at her in surprise and confusion.

"You..." he said. "How..?"

"How can I still love you after all I've seen? Because you are my Loki," Sigyn replied. "And I could never hate my Loki."

He pulled her into a tight embrace. "Your Loki?" he murmured into her hair. "I like the sound of that."

"And I am your Sigyn," she said, pressing up against him. "And I have come to take you home."


	3. Chapter 3

Loki woke up with a start and found himself looking up into the face of his foster mother. Frigga held a finger to his lips to silence any questions.

"Shhh," Frigga whispered. "Your lady sleeps and I do not wish to wake her."

Loki realized that he was in Sigyn's room and in Sigyn's bed. Sigyn was next to him sound asleep.

"Come," Frigga said. She turned and walked toward the doors leading out to the balcony. Loki quickly and silently slipped off the bed and followed her. Frigga walked over to the railing and stared out over the garden. Loki stood silently a few feet away.

"How are you feeling?" she asked finally, not looking at him.

"I am well," Loki replied. "All things considered. Though, I'm afraid the mission was not a success."

Frigga nodded. "Yes, we've already taken steps to deal with it. However, you did succeed in disrupting his plans."

"That's good to know," Loki said.

Frigga fell silent again and Loki patiently waited for her to continue.

"Lady Sigyn is a remarkable woman," Frigga said finally.

"She is," Loki agreed. "I feel fortunate to have met her."

"You have served us well these years," Frigga said. "Idunn, Gaea and I have discussed this and we believe it is time to release you."

Loki frowned. "You're firing me?"

Frigga laughed lightly. "No, child. We are freeing you to pursue other interests." She motioned to the open door and Loki realized she meant his courtship of Sigyn.

"My Lady Frigga," Loki said, bowing respectfully. "I thank you for your offer. However, I enjoy working for the All-Mother. It is very fulfilling for me to help keep Asgard safe, even if only in secret."

"But what of Lady Sigyn?" Frigga asked. "How do you think she feels having you constantly in danger?"

"I could help him."

Loki turned to see Sigyn standing in the door. She curtsied before Frigga, somehow managing to look elegant even though she was wearing her night clothes.

"Forgive my interruption, All-Mother," Sigyn said. "But I could not help but overhear and I wish to offer my services to you."

"A very generous offer," Frigga said. She turned to Loki. "What say you to this?"

Loki didn't like it one bit. He wanted to protest but he knew it would do no good. Besides, it was unfair of him to expect Sigyn to keep herself out of danger for his own peace of mind while he charged headfirst into it. No, if Sigyn wished to serve the All-Mother he had no right to try to deny her.

"I don't like the idea," He admitted. "But I will support you if that is what you truly wish, Sigyn."

"It is," Sigyn replied.

"Then I will accept your offer, Lady Sigyn," said Frigga.

"You honor me," Sigyn said with another curtsey. "Now, if you will excuse me, I hear my servants milling about in the hall. I should go tell them all is well."

Frigga nodded in dismissal and Sigyn disappeared into the room.

"You planned this," Loki said to Frigga after he was sure Sigyn was out of earshot.

"It was one of several outcomes I would have found acceptable, including you leaving our service," Frigga admitted. "That is, of course, still a standing offer."

Loki sighed. "I wouldn't know what to do with myself."

Frigga smiled that dear, motherly smile and gave him a tender kiss on his forehead. "Very well. Perhaps we can revisit this when you and Lady Sigyn give me some grandchildren."

"Grandchildren?" They weren't even betrothed yet. It was way to early to be thinking about children. Besides, technically he had already provided her with plenty of grandchildren. Thor was the one she should be talking to.

Frigga laughed and began to fade. "Goodnight, Loki," she said before disappearing completely.

Loki walked back inside and shut the door. Sigyn was already in bed and Loki was about to tell her that he would be returning to his own chambers when she pulled the covers back and motioned him over. Loki hesitated; it seemed very improper.

Well, Thor had said to follow Sigyn's lead. Loki kicked off his boots and shrugged off his cloak and outer tunic then climbed into to bed. When they were settled, Sigyn was pressed up to him, her head resting on his shoulder and her arm draped across his chest. At that point, Loki decided to just stop worrying about propriety.

"I'm sorry," Loki said.

"For what?"

"The fight," Loki replied. "For what I said."

Sigyn shifted slightly so she could look up at his face. "I had forgotten all about that," she said. "I forgive you and I apologize as well."

"I forgive you, too."

"Then let us put that all behind us," Sigyn said, settling against him again. "Goodnight, Loki."

"Goodnight, dearest Sigyn."

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

They were awakened that next morning by a scream and a crash. Loki sat bold upright in the bed, pulling Sigyn along with him. He was preparing to jump out of the bed when he saw Asta staring at them with a horrified look on her face. A tray with that Loki figured had been Sigyn's breakfast was at her feet.

"Asta," Sigyn began.

"RUINED!" Asta cried.

"Asta!" Sigyn said again, climbing out of the bed.

"The horrid man ruined her!" Asta continued. She spun around and fled the room. "Now she'll never find a proper husband," Loki heard her cry as she disappeared down the hall.

Sigyn sighed and shook her head. "Congratulations, Loki, you've ruined me."

Loki laughed. "Well, then I suppose I'll just have to marry you."

Sigyn turned back to him, an elegant eyebrow arched and a sly smile on her lips. "My dear Prince Loki, is that a proposal?"

It was a joke. At least, he had intended it to be. But now that he had said it and now that she had responded... He could easily see himself spending eternity with Sigyn.

"You know," he replied, matching her smile. "I think it is. Will you accept, my dear Lady Sigyn."

Sigyn tilted her head slightly and placed a finger to her chin, thinking.

"You know," she said after a bit. "I think I will."

* * *

><p>I had been wanting to work Frigga into my stories but I didn't really know how. In the movie, they have a very close relationship. In the comics, Loki respected Frigga. But I hadn't come across anything to show that Frigga had any sort of affection toward Loki. Mind you, that's a lot of comic history and I've yet to read the entire run so if anybody know otherwise, let me know. :D<p>

Then came The All-Mother: Freyja, Gaea and Idunn. Freyja is evidently Frigga who is just calling herself Freyja for reasons yet unknown. Then came this line by Freyja/Frigga in _Journey Into Mystery_ #631:

_"You are not of my blood. But not actually being my son never seems to alter the way I feel."_

Of course, she doesn't specify how she feels, but I like to translate it as meaning that she always held at least a little affection for the child Odin brought home all those centuries ago.

Several of the events Sigyn saw came directly from the comics. Particularly:

*Loki's Adoption (_Thor_ #12 (2007 series))  
>*Thor finding Loki in Paris (<em>Thor #617)<br>_*Young Loki encountering the spirit of his older self (_Journey Into Mystery _#622)  
>*The battle against The Serpent (<em>Fear Itself <em>event)


End file.
